Cleric
The Cleric is a specialist of Light-based magic and protective spells, which he utilizes in both empowering his allies and dealing immobilizing attacks against his opponents. In addition to this, they can weaken the Light resistance of enemies, making a party made purely out of Clerics a viable choice. At later levels, clerics with their improved healing, defense and buffs will become one of the most indispensable members of any party. The superior defense and vitality of Clerics make them sturdy adventurers that can take on dungeons which might prove a challenge to other classes. Clerics can either become Priests, which focus on Light-based offensive spells, healing and augmenting allies abilities, or Paladins, which specialize in protection and close-ranged combat of the Light element as well. Background Clerics are practitioners of the religion which worships the goddess Altea, and are affiliates of the Temple Knights, the order which acts as a military organization and a religious group which focuses on the worship of Altea. Clerics are trained not only in the divine aspect and the ability to bend Altea's light to their will, but also in the law of man and in the way of the knight, skilled in protecting oneself against threats and helping fellow soldiers in the heat of battle. History The First Cleric Legend says of a powerful Sage who fought the Black Dragon and came victorious, driving out the beast from Altea's realm. After this, he chose two disciples named Jacob and Marian and taught them magic, making them the first people to have learned how to use magic in Altea's realm. After the death of the Sage, Jacob and Marian had a conflict of ideals. Jacob believed that the only acceptable magic is Divine Magic, or magic originating from the creator Goddess Altea. Marian, on the other hand, believed that people should not be limited by religious belief in only one discipline of magic and developed Arcane Magic. Jacob founded the order of Clerics, while Marian created the Fairy Star and began training new Sorcerers and Sorceresses. The ideological differences between Jacob and Marion also extended to their followers, and thus the Clerics and Sorceresses were never on the friendliest of terms. The Prophecy The Sage, before his passing, left behind a prophecy that predicts the end of the world. According to this prophecy, two stars would eventually appear. The first would signify that something of great importance would soon occur, and the second would signify the arrival of the "Prophet" and the end of the world. The Sage later left to each of his two disciples a certain artifact. Jacob received the Sage's Cane, and Marion received the Vision Orb. When the prophecy finally came to pass, these two artifacts were to be reunited, to reveal the Sage's final message. The Dragon Raid Many years after the founding of the first order of Clerics, the rift of ideals that separates the Clerics from the Sorceresses of Fairy Star persisted, even during the return of the Black Dragon. Among the chosen ones who would lead Altea's defense against the Black Dragon, the Six Heroes, were Terramai and Karacule, who represented the two conflicting factions. Despite the conflicts between the factions of the two of the Six Heroes, they remained true to their mission of defeating the Black Dragon, and they were successful in vanquishing the dragon, although at the cost of being cursed by the dragon's poisonous blood. Corruption of the Order During the Black Dragon Raid, among the enemies of Altea's forces include a group called the Dragon Followers, who were distinguishable for wearing bloody-red robes and ornate masks. In spite of the campaigns to defeat the Dragon Followers during the Black Dragon Raid, many of the members of the Dragon Followers persisted, and they soon made their way into the order of the clerics. Soon, reports of many noted Clerics involved in activities that are related to the Dragon Followers surface. In fear that they would crumble under the pressure of Fairy Star's criticisms and the lack of credibility of the order, Master Cleric Leonard asks the help of the Player in resolving the crisis the Cleric Order is facing. Noted Clerics *Cleric Cedric *Cleric Jake *Cleric Thomas *Master Cleric Leonard *Master Cleric Jermain *Master Cleric Enoch *Pope Terramai As a Non-Player Character If not selected as Player Character, the role of the Cleric in the storyline will be taken over by Ethan. He appears during a series of side-quests to the Warrior and Sorceress players, and is the first character the Academic meets during her story quests. According to Adelynn, he is a well-mannered boy. Differences *Only goes through the Silent Monastery side of the Mana Ridge story. *Is accompanied by Angelica during the quests against Cedric and Jake, and is the one who lands the final hit on the later. *According to Angelica, after Jake's death Ethan ran away screaming. This made her the only one who brings the Vision Orb and Sage's Cane to Cynthia and Leonard. *He gets infatuated by Argenta, becoming mute and blushing around her. *Teams with Angelica during the missions in Calderock Village. Adelynn points out how surprising is due to Clerics and Sorceresses normally being hostile with each other. Overview Abilities : For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Cleric. *Melee based with lightning spells. *Many combo opportunities. *Utilizes the shield offensively and defensively. *Can support with healing allies and binding enemies. *Immense defensive capabilities with Block. Equipment : For a complete list of equipment available for this class, see Cleric Equipment. *Mace *Flail *Wand *Shield 2nd Job Specialization Paladin.png|Paladin Priest.png|Priest Inquisitor.png|Inquisitor At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Cleric class. Paladin With high defense and Aggro manipulating abilities, the Paladin is easily the most suitable class for tanking role out of all classes, being able to draw attention of the enemies around him to allow his allies to attack without receiving damage. Their primary weapons are Maces and Flails. At level 45 a Paladin can either become a Crusader, who focuses on damage mainly with magical attack, or a Guardian who can provide several self- and party-buffs and improves his tanking abilities. Crusader players get the Holy Relic EX and Guardian obtains Autoblock EX. Priest The Priest, with various healing and buffing spells is a support class that focuses in keeping his allies and himself in optimal conditions during, after or before combat. Their primary weapons are Wands. At level 45 a Priest can pick between becoming a Inquisitor, who focuses on magical damage mainly with AoE, or a Saint who improves their healing abilities and relic usage. The Inquisitor gets to use Lightning Bolt EX and the Saint uses Lightning Relic EX. Trivia *His NPC name, Ethan, is constantly misspelled as "Edan" and "Eden" in several texts. This is most likely a failed romanization due to both words sounding similar, if not the same, as "Ethan". Gallery Cleric-2.png|Official art Cleric-Art.jpg|Official art Cleric-Swimsuit.jpg|Official art in a swimsuit Cleric_Ghoul.jpg|Baptizing a ghoul Category:Classes Category:Base Classes